


Air to Breathe

by Storia_Historia



Series: Drabbles inspired by cheesy Local Songs that mostly the Jadul one [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, UST, Will gagal move on
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: Dia selalu ada, bahkan dalam tiap hembusan napas yang diambilnya.





	Air to Breathe

Tentu saja. Pada akhirnya Will Graham jatuh bersamanya. Disaat seperti ini, lelaki itu tetap tidak sudi untuk jatuh demi dirinya. Inilah yang ia kagumi dari sosok agen spesial FBI itu. Gemuruh ombak di bawah sana bak senandung gelora dan kemenangan atas pencapaian mereka. 

"Indah," Ulangnya sesaat sebelum lautan akhirnya menelan mereka.

Meski paru-parunya seolah remuk bak botol plastik yang terlindas truk, Hannibal Lecter menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum.

Will sudah mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat dari luka-luka pertarungan mereka dengan sang Naga Merah. Sekarang, Hannibal harus bersusah payah memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk mengeluarkan air yang tertelan oleh sang agen.

Sang mantan psikiatri tahu, nyawa Will kini berada di ujung tanduk, dan insting kedokterannya meneriaki untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dirinya sendiri pun takkan bertahan lebih dari seminggu jika luka di perutnya tidak ditanggulangi.

Pada akhirnya, Hannibal tetap harus berpisah dengan Will.

"Amat disayangkan, bukan?" Lirihnya serak.

\---

Alana Bloom tertawa ceria saat anjing-anjingnya menyambut kedatangannya di apartemen baru. Wanita itu mengeluarkan seiris daging yang entah ia dapat dari mana, dan hal itu membuat para mamalia berkaki empat itu menggonggong bahagia.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian, Winston, Applesauce..!" Ujarnya sembari mengabsen.

Will menutup pintu setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mengawasi mereka di luar sana. Jika Alana mengomentari sikapnya yang semakin paranoid, dia takkan mengelak.

"Apa kabar, Will? Margot menitipkan salam untukmu."

Dia merebahkan diri di sofa—dengan desain diluar estetik untuk sebuah apartemen tua kecil yang jauh dari peradaban milik Will— yang didapatnya dari pilihan acak katalog IKEA. Alana membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi heran yang ditunjukkan orang lain yang pertama kali masuk kesini.

"Katakan pada Margot, aku mendapat salamnya." Will terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan mesin kopi dan Alana beranjak dan membantunya mengambil cangkir.

Will Graham tampak lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya. Dia berjalan agak pincang, kerutan di wajahnya terlihat lebih dalam, dan pucat kulitnya tak membantu. Setidaknya ia tidak lupa untuk mandi dan bercukur.

"Ada kabar dari Molly?" Tanya wanita itu hati-hati. Will mendengus.

"Selain surat perceraian? _Nope_." Manusia berakal sehat macam apa yang mau berhubungan, terlebih menikahi seorang lelaki dengan gangguan jiwa seperti dirinya?

Alana mengangguk kecil, dan mulai menyeruput kopinya.

"Sudahlah. Beritahu saja apa yang sebenarnya Jack inginkan." Karena Will Graham tahu, dia tak bisa semudah itu pergi dari dunia penyelidikan yang sudah menjadi adiksi baginya. Tak ada gunanya menolak. Alana mengembuskan napas.

"Kau tidak harus menerima tawarannya, Will."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam. Alana berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya, mengecek berbagai notifikasi di email dan aplikasi chat lainnya. Dari ekor matanya, Will melihat foto sosok Margot dan putranya menjadi wallpaper di ponsel wanita itu.

"Kau tahu," Pecahnya. "aku masih merasakan bahwa dia berada didekatku."

Disini Alana menurunkan ponselnya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja kayu yang tak kalah noraknya dengan sofa Will. Wanita itu menarik napas.

" _Who am I to judge?_ " Ujarnya pasrah. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Will.

\---

Kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya sama sekali tidak berbobot. Sesekali Will mendapati kekecewaan dalam dirinya karena Jack memang dengan sengaja menaruhnya di zona aman. Namun setelah segala yang terjadi, ia bisa memahami.

Kali ini mereka baru saja sukses menangkap pelaku pembunuhan seorang pegawai kereta api dengan motif dendam dan kesenjangan sosial yang dilakukan oleh tetangganya sendiri yang merupakan pemuda pengangguran.

Will baru saja meneguk beberapa butir aspirin saat sekelebat bayangan hitam seolah menatapnya dari balik semak dan pepohonan. Will membalas tatapan itu, namun ia tidak berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kerja bagus, Will." Jack Crawford menepuk punggungnya. Will yang fokusnya teralihkan mencoba mencari lagi sosok di balik semak itu, namun ia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau kecewa.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Lanjut Jack. Will mengangguk.

\---

Will tidak lagi melihat kijang ataupun wendigo yang menghantui tiap langkahnya. Alih-alih, dua sosok itu muncul sebagai bayangannya tiap kali ia menggunakan cermin. Kadang ia berbicara sendiri, mengakui rasa bingungnya tentang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan dengan mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam (atau pagi?) saat Will mendengar ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Beberapa anjingnya hanya mendongak sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Will meraih sepucuk handgun yang disembunyikannya dibawah bantal. Dia memeriksa ketersediaan peluru dalam selongsongnya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri berjalan ke ruang depan.

Suara ketukan itu semakin keras.

Will mencoba melihat dari lubang intip, dan tentunya dia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Namun ketukan itu masih terdengar—

Dengan sergap Will membanting pintu itu terbuka, dan melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan, menodongkan senjata apinya bersamanya.

Kosong.

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Hembus angin musim gugur menyadarkan Will bahwa dirinya, bertelanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan sehelai kaos yang basah karena keringat. Dia bisa terkena flu.

Setelah sekali lagi memeriksa dan memutuskan bahwa seseorang di pintu hanyalah ulah pikiran tak warasnya, Will kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya—

"Kau," Will dengan panik mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkan senjata itu pada siluet seorang lelaki berjaket hitam yang secara entah bagaimana bisa berdiri tenang di tengah ruang tamunya.

Tangannya gemetaran, namun Will tetap memastikan moncong senjatanya tetap terarah pada baik kepala maupun badan sosok itu.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat padaku," Ujarnya terbata. Dia melirik segala kekacauan di tempat yang ia sebut 'Rumah' ini. Kertas dan buku-buku, juga anjing-anjingnya yang tidur berdesakan di lantai kayu.

"Kau tahu? Kini kau memiliki pengikut yang menyenandungkan namamu bak dewa pagan. Terimakasih pada Freddie Lounds,"

Sosok itu tidak merespon.

"Aku tak mengerti. Setelah semua yang kau perbuat— yang kita lakukan bersama. Kupikir kita sudah sepakat dalam satu hal?" Will mengingat kembali percakapan mereka di tepi jurang itu. Bahwa ia menyetujui keindahan dari apa yang dinamakan orang lain sebagai kegilaan.

"Saat kau muncul dalam mimpiku, aku tidak bisa memutuskan bahwa itu mimpi buruk atau bukan— Sial! Aku bahkan tak bisa bernapas tanpa mengharap kau juga mengirup udara yang sama denganku—dan sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa menarik platuk benda terkutuk ini!" Ia mengacungkan moncong pistolnya tepat ke arah dahi sosok itu.

"..Kenapa kau _selalu ada_?" Lirihnya. Kini kedua kakinya tak lagi cukup kuat untuk bertumpu. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Seseorang seolah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh bebas membentur lantai. Telapak tangan yang hangat meraih handgun dalam genggamannya dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan. Sosok itu membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di kaki sofa.

Will merasakan kembali telapak tangan hangat itu di tengkuknya. Dia meraih dan ikut menggenggam tangan itu.

"Hannibal," Panggilnya lemah. _Kau mau meninggalkanku lagi?_

"Kita sudah menyetujui satu hal, Will."

Suara beraksen khas itu seolah membangkitkan rasa nostalgia dalam dirinya— dan dengan berat hati Will mengakui bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sialan. Kenapa di saat begini, ia justru berada dalam kondisi—

" _You son of a bitch_... Apa yang kau masukkan dalam minumanku..?" Tuduhnya. Sosok dihadapannya tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Will."

Will Graham merasakan kecupan di dahinya sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup, dan kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Once - Dealova


End file.
